Seven Days, But Only One Week
by 1kgal
Summary: Kenny and Butters are partners in writing with a paper due at the beginning of the week on Monday. Conveniently, Butters parents are away on a vacation. Kenny decides to make himself a guest. Seven days seems to be plenty of time...but in the end, it is only one week.
1. The Start of a New Day

**I'm going to be editing the rest of this story, so this is the beginning of those edits.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Start of a New Day**

It was snowing. Then again, it always was this time of year. Usually, the whole landscape was as depressing as a Jewish Christmas but today...today it wasn't so bad. The glare off the snow wasn't blinding, yet there was still plenty of sunlight. The pine trees weren't entirely engulfed in snow, so that meant there was a bit of color too. There wasn't much wind today. Stan leaned his head back to catch a snowflake on his tongue—each melted on his breath before chancing to land.

"Hey, Stan!" Stan flipped his head upright, eyeing two of his friends trudging along the same footpath he'd created earlier. As they both raised their arms in greeting, Stan couldn't help but grant a smile.

"Hey, Kyle. Hey, Kenny," he called, greeting each. Both Jew and Slum-dog were tightly bundled in their usual winter wear, hot breath condensing into smoke. They too were having particularly cheerful mornings. Kyle woke up before his alarm clock, without any grogginess. Mrs. Broflovski made his favorite breakfast. And the weather was nice. Kenny woke up to warm house. He was able to eat breakfast. And the weather was nice.

"Cartman isn't here?" Kenny muffled innocently. Kyle groaned at the thought of his wide-waisted classmate. The day could only go downhill after mentioning Eric—and things had been going so _nicely_ too.

Stan wasn't affected however and responded as he adjusted his hat, "Is there any way you could have missed him if he were?"

"Hello, _gays_."

Kyle's day crumbled into a string of curses as the familiar voice approached.

Cartman's day was starting pleasantly, just as the other boys' days had been too. The weather was nice. He looked at each boy, naming them subsequently in greeting, "Stan. Kenny. _Kyle_"

Kyle narrowed his eyes at the special attention placed in his name, "What the hell are you so happy about, Fat-ass?"

"Oh. It's nothing," Cartman smirked, thriving on the red-head's irritation. Yes, today was going to be a very excellent day.

"Like hell it's nothing—I know you better than that."

Kenny grinned, nodding in agreement.

Stan folded his arms, shrugging at the fact. "Yeah, Dude. Kyle just called you a _fat-ass_. You don't have a retort?"

"Oh, Kyle, Kyle, _Kyle_," Cartman sighed shaking his head. "I refuse to partake in your childish name calling. I'm simply above that. You see, I've turned over a new leaf. Decided on a better outlet. Poetry. Now if you will…" Curiosity formed a small half-circle around the boy. All eyes watched as Cartman struggled to retrieve out a folded piece of paper. He scowled at the struggle. Mom had to buy him better fitting jeans. The fight finally proved fruitful, as the note he'd prepared came free. This was going to be hilarious. Eric smoothed the scrap of notebook paper on a fat thigh and then held it up.

"A haiku titled…Queer.

F for fag, like Kyle

A is for ass, what Kyle likes

G for gay, like Kyle

Thank you ."

Eric bowed deeply, tipping off his blue and yellow beanie hat.

"I'm not _gay_ or a _fag_ and I don't like _ass_!"

There was a snort of laughter. "Come on, Kyle! It's actually kinda touching for Cartman to dip into the art of the greats—like Shakespeare or Shel Silverstein—for the sake of a rip. I'm just impressed is all." Today was going to be a good day for Kenny too.

"Shut up, Kenny!" Kyle snapped, punching the tightly hooded boy.

There was a sound of rolling slush and squeaky breaks as the bus pulled along side to the bus-stop. Eric looked at his creation, contemplating to what extent he could bring his teasing. An idea sprung alive not soon after. Most joyously, Cartman began singing his poem to the tune 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. It wasn't exactly the smoothest fitting tune, however his intentions weren't to be the American Idol anyway. Kyle swung an arm to try and punch the antagonist, missing as Eric pulled himself aboard the bus. Kenny was in line just behind him, thumping his mitted hands together and singing along.

"He's such a bastard!" Kyle kicked the white fluff at his feet and stomped up the bus steps. Stan raised his eyebrows, looking at his best friend's back. Oh...well, the day still bight not be all that bad.

* * *

"_G is for gay like Kyle!_" Cartman had ditched trying to sing the poem, simply shrilling the poem as loud as possible.

Kyle fumed. An entire bus ride. No matter how brief—It was too much. Cartman strut through the hallway, tailing the Jew while shouting his slanders. It wasn't offensive anymore—just annoying. Like a fly.

While taking a breath for another round, Kyle finally reached his limit. No more singing. No more of it. Turning on his heels, the red-head aimed low, punching Eric in the gut.

"Shut the _hell_ up, Cartman! I'm sick of hearing your retarded poem!"

Cartman stumbled backwards, falling from the force of the blow. His mouth followed the fall, dropping open as he scouted to see if anyone else had seen. Butters stood a few feet away at his open locker, having watched the entire exchange.

"What the hell, Butters—why'd you trip me!"

Butters heart leapt. Why were they all looking at him now? With fear gazed directly down at Cartman. "Gee, Cartman...I-I was over here! How could I trip you?"

"Yeah, Cartman! You're just embarrassed because I knocked you on that load of lard you call an ass!" Kyle stood over Eric, giving him an accusatory glare.

"No—I'm _not_ embarrassed that you knocked me over, because you _didn't_! That stupid fag Butters tripped me and then ran over there to make it look like he wasn't guilty! Everyone knows Jews can't fight, so how could _you_ have knocked me over?"

Kyle kneaded the bridge of his nose. "Stop being an ass and just _admit_—"

"Kyle! Now _why_ is your fascination with my ass?" Cartman lumbered back to his feet, taking a wider arc around Kyle and placed his hands on Stan's shoulders. "If you don't start complementing your boyfriend over here, he might get jealous!"

"Leave me out of this Cartman," Stan moaned, shrugging out of the contact. "I don't feel well, and I don't want to put up with your crap."

"Well, excuse me! I didn't think you'd be the pussy of the relationship, _Stan._" Cartman scoffed, shoving the Marsh boy out of reach.

The three minute bell rang.

"Dammit, Cartman! I haven't even gotten my stuff out yet!" Kyle cursed the timing, rushing to find his stuff. All forgot about the quiet, baby-faced blond, they had left behind.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll keep updating until I'm able to re-write the rest~!**


	2. Monday

"Class." the substitute teacher called, gathering attention. "Today's assignment will give you need for partners, so can everybody get that over with?"

The room bustled as students walked around scooting desks and switching spots. Kenny sat browsing potential partners. Stan and Kyle, of course, were side by side. They were out. Cartman caught his attention, trying to wave him over. Kenny was quick to flick him off as a rejection. Cartman had been an ass all day and he didn't want to put up with it anymore. Around he looked again. The whole class seemed to have already assembled with partners. Almost. Kenny noticed the quivering head of blond hair beside him. Butters? Had he sat there all year?

"Butters?" He asked through his hood.

The boy looked over startled.

"Y-yeah?"

"You need a partner? Cause I do."

Butters broke into a relieved grin.

"W-well sure Kenny! That'd sure be swell to have a partner!"

He moved his desk over so they both connected.

"What the hell Kenny! You chose Butters over me! What kind of-"

"Eric Cartman! Go to the office!"

Cartman's sneer was directed at the teacher.

"Suck my-"

A loud crack went off through the classroom. Everyone stared at the lead pipe the sub was holding against the broken pile that was Cartman's desk.

"Eric Cartman. Go to the office. Now."

Cartman came out of his flinch position, snot and tears running down his face.

"Yes, ma'am." he whimpered before running out the door. The sub put the pipe back behind the desk and turned towards the board.

"Ok. Your assignment, due next week, is…"

"Holy _fuck! _Isn't that illegal or something?" someone whispered.

"Oh my god she's gonna kill us!"

"Ha! Did you see Cartman's face!" another snickered.

"Class I would appreciate it if you were quiet!"

Voices settled, but the tension was still high. As class bore on, Kenny couldn't stop focusing on Butters presence. And it was annoying how right now, he felt drawn to it. It was only that same boyish face with pale skin and big, innocent, blue eyes, he'd seen since the 4th grade. It was just Butters. And he still couldn't look away. The said boy, looked over.

"Something wrong Kenny?"

Kenny looked down at his desk, rubbing his eyes.

"No."

* * *

He hadn't realized he'd been staring and now his eyes seemed completely dried out. The bell rang. Kenny listened until everybody had left, and finally decided to make his way out. Butters was there, waiting nervously.

"Hey. Why haven't you gone home yet? "Kenny asked, stopping in front of him. Butters rubbed his knuckles together, still nervous.

"Gee Kenny. Considering you're my partner and all…I just thought that we could start on our project."

"Right." Kenny said leaning up against the lockers "But I was kinda distracted during class…what are we doing?"

"We have to write something about a week in our lives or something…so which one of us do you want to write about?"

Kenny thought back to home. No heat. No food. The smell. Trashy look. Violent mother and father.

"You."

Butters nodded.

"Well, ok. How about you come stay at my house then? My parents went off on a two week vacation so you wouldn't have to worry about them…"

Kenny watched as Butters eyes zoomed back and fourth across the floor as if he were looking for his next words to jump out.

"But only if you want to come…B-but of course I should let you ask your parents first…but if you didn't want to come over I guess you wouldn't need to..."

"My parents wouldn't care even if I was-"

Kenny was stopped short by Butters look of concern.

"But I'll ask them to be sure."

Butters picked his head up cheerfully.

"That's great! Just show up when you can!"

Kenny slumped lower as Butters left for his house. He had no intention of going home like he said before. And no one seemed to notice if Kenny decided to go home or not, because in reality, they didn't even care if he were alive or dead. In 7th grade, he didn't come home for a strait month because he fell asleep in the back of someone's truck and woke up in Rhode Island. Not even a second glance once he was back.

* * *

The bell hadn't even finished ringing before the door opened.

"Your parents let you stay!" Butters piped up.

Kenny pulled his hood down as he entered.

"Yeah."

Butters left him by the door as he went into another room. The light went off and he was back again.

"Well, you got here kinda late, but that's ok! I was gonna go to bed so do you want to follow me?"

Kenny shrugged and followed Butters to his room. There was a sleeping bag ready next to the bed.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want to. I'll be fine on the floor."

"No thanks, I can sleep on the floor. You take your bed."

Butters eyed Kenny to make sure he wasn't just being polite.

"Ok then."

He was quickly under the covers, blue eyes peeking out. Kenny pulled his parka off and tossed it next to the sleeping bag.

"Kenny! What are ya doing!"

Kenny looked down at his bare chest.

"Well I usually don't sleep with _just _my shirt off, but it's my first night."

Butters ducked under the covers as the lights went out for the night.


	3. Tuesday

Rather than snow, it was his voice floating down from the sky. The words were hushed and couldn't be made out into sense, but it was his voice all the same. He was buried in a burning sensation. But how could he realize what was happening, if he didn't remember it when he woke up.

* * *

Kenny was awoken violently as Butters tripped over him.

"O-oh! I'm sorry Kenny! I forgot you were spendin' some time over here." Butters apologized getting back to his feet.

Kenny groaned, still in a severe state of grogginess.

"Why…are you up? It's dark."

Butters flipped the lights on, causing Kenny to retreat into his sleeping bag.

"I always get up at six."

"Six?" Kenny groaned, sitting up. "School starts at eight! Why would you get up so early!"

Butters frowned at the floor.

"My parents will think I'm lazy if I don't…"

Kenny ran fingers through his unkempt hair.

"I might as well get up then…"

Butters gave a little hop as Kenny stood and put his parka on.

"And what do you do to pass the time?"

"Eat breakfast and watch cartoons!" Butters replied readily.

* * *

Downstairs, the two boys sat in the living room eating brand named cereal and watching outdated cartoons. Butters laughed, spitting a mouthful of milk and soggy cornflakes onto his lap.

"Oh no! This was my last shirt!"

Kenny looked at the trail of mush down Butters front.

"Just wipe it off."

Butters looked at Kenny dismayingly.

"But it's uncomfortable."

Kenny swallowed what was left in his mouth.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

Butters put on a small pout.

"Well, I guess nothing…maybe there's something in my room I can still wear."

Kenny watched Butters run up the stairs, then turned back to his breakfast.

* * *

Up on the wall, the clock was getting closer and closer to eight. Kenny finally shut off the TV and put both their bowls in the sink. As he re-entered the living room, Butters was standing there, looking helpless. Kenny gaped at the tight shirt the timid boy sported.

Butters stammered, a light blush creeping up his neck. "I-It's the only thing I had…It's a c-couple years old…"

Kenny closed his mouth, looking him over. _Who knew Butters had such a nice body. Well, he's always wearing those baggy sweaters, so I guess that's why._

"Butters…you work out or something?" Kenny asked surprised.

Butters grew redder.

"N-no. I only do my chores…"

He pulled the bottom of his shirt over his bellybutton, whimpering as it slid back up. Kenny flipped his hood on, pulling the drawstrings tight. Just the sight of Butters was too much.

"Isn't school starting soon?" He asked, trying to suppress himself.

Butters stiffened thinking about everyone at school.

"Y-ya…we should go…"

* * *

"My God! Butters _is _a fag!" Cartman greeted as the two boys entered the classroom. Butters ducked behind Kenny in a feeble attempt to hide. Kyle and Stan joined up, curious to what Cartman was barking about.

"What is it this time Cart-" Stan cut himself off. Butters sank lower and lower as the crowd of students began to grow.

"One night with Kenny and now he's gay!" Cartman said roaring with crude laughter. Kyle punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up fat-ass!

Cartman faced the offender.

"Fuck you Kyle! You're a queer too!"

Kyle readied his fists by his side practically daring him to say more. Cartman snorted and made way to his seat. Attention went back to Butters and Kenny.

"Yeah. Now what the hell?"

Kenny stepped forward and wrapped an arm around Kyle's neck.

"No need to be jealous of anyone…even though you look much sexier that way. Little Butters ran out of fitting clothes on a short notice."

Kyle shoved Kenny away with a frown. Two girls pushed up to Butters.

"Look at him!" the first squeaked.

"Hot bod!" the other gushed.

Butters shifted uncomfortably as a swarm of girls came around squealing and chattering. Most of the boys returned to their spots. Kenny, Stan and Kyle stood back in a group watching as the dazed blond was passed around.

"Jesus, look at them all! It's like they've never seen a guy before!" Stan mumbled.

Kyle shook his head shoving his hands into his pockets. "The same thing happens whenever there's a new kid, they'll get over it."

"D-don't touch there please!" Butters yelped.

Kenny gave a small smirk.

"Think I should get him before he's eaten alive?"

Kyle eyed Butters. "Nah. The sub will break it up when she gets in."

As if on cue, Mrs. Peace marched in looking more disheveled than usual.

"What? Why are you all blocking the door? Get to your seats!"

The group scattered, afraid of the substitutes wrath. Butters gratefully collapsed into his chair. Kenny chuckled, causing Butters to look over in confusion.

"What's so-"

"QUIET IN CLASS!"

* * *

"So how you feeling?"

Butters lifted his head up to look at Kenny.

"I-I'm cold and tired…"

Kenny tilted his head and gave a smile.

"Why don't you take the bus home then?"

Butters blinked slowly but didn't answer. The silence weighed down as they continued to walk and the only sound was the crunch of snow at their feet. Kenny stared at his shadow in front of him, thinking about the days events. He and Butters hadn't spoke the entire school day. They never had a chance because of the girls tight grip on him, rushing him around everywhere like a puppy on a leash. A cute, blond puppy with big blue eyes and an adorable innocence. Kenny's thoughts were interrupted as Butters grabbed his shoulder.

"You wouldn't mind if I kinda lean on ya do you?"

Kenny tried to shake of the warm tingles that spread over him.

"No, I don't mind."

Butters wrapped his arm around Kenny's shoulder, leaning almost all his bodyweight against him.

"Your warm." the shorter blond murmured.

Kenny felt more like he was on fire.


	4. Wednesday

Kenny yawned scratching his head. Everything in Butters room was dark besides the dim glow beneath the door. Kenny crawled towards the light, still heavy with sleep. In the hallway he could hear the water running.

"He's taking a shower?" Kenny thought out loud, heading towards the bathroom. The steam almost choked him as he opened the door.

"I love to sing~, sing in the shower~! As the water falls, I let my voice ring loud and clear! I love to sing~ ,sing in the shower~! Cause I like the way that my singing sounds in here~!"

Kenny was quick to close the door. He had every intent to never mention the incident to Butters, but of course he got the stupid catchy tune in his head. Kenny sat cross legged on the couch downstairs, trying his best to keep focused on the television set. One of the steps creaked, warning him that Butters was on his way down. Kenny shut his eyes tightly.

"K-Kenny?"

Kenny slowly re-opened them. Butters stood in front of him looking confused…and wet.

"Hey Butters."

Water ran down Butters forehead and off the end of his nose.

"Were you trying to sleep or somethin?" Butters asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah."

"Did ya eat already?"

"Yeah."

Butters took a seat next to Kenny smiling. "Oh good, me too."

He was captured again. Kenny couldn't help that his eyes wandered, it was in his nature. But he felt different with the boy beside him. He burned inside. And Butters sat completely oblivious to this. Kenny closed his eyes again, humming, trying to cool off. He quickly shut up.

Butters stared at him with widened eyes. "H-hey! How do ya know my shower song?"

Kenny drew a blank.

"I was looking at you- I mean, I was looking _for_ you…and…I heard you."

Butters brow furrowed in thought. He suddenly leaned forward, eyes twinkling.

"What do you think of me?"

Kenny blinked repeatedly.

"Am I good at singing?" Butters asked grinning.

Kenny almost burst out laughing at his own absurdity.

"Yeah, sure." _What else could he have meant?_

Butters curled up in a ball next to him.

"Wake me when we gotta go. I'm tired cause I got up extra early to take a shower and get clothes ready…"

Kenny stared at Butters, humming the catchy tune stuck in his head.

* * *

"Stan~" Kenny called over to the boy standing further down the hallway. Stan looked around until he spotted the voice.

He looked up at Kenny nonchalantly as he came over. "What's up?"

"Can you go to the movies with me today?"

Stan shook his head.

"No way dude! Last time I was alone with you in a dark room, I couldn't show my neck, _or_ my arms, _or_ my legs for like two weeks afterward!"

Kenny gave a crooked smile.

"I wouldn't have gotten that far is you had told me to stop."

Stan grimaced and turned his back towards him.

"Don't you twist around that situation! You know I was drugged up on flu medication! And it's a weekday anyway, I've got work to do."

"Aw~ Come on! I'm _really_ stressed! I need to get out!"

Stan looked back at Kenny who was trying his best to look pleading.

"All right."

The bell rang for the next class.

* * *

Butters sat in class rubbing his eyes, still tired from staying up. To his relief, most of the girls had left him alone now that he was back in his sweater, but some were still persistent. Butters shell of thought was broken as one of the newer female students poked him in the side.

"Hey Butters."

"Hey…D-Demitra."

"Hey. Hi. Um, well…hey."

There was a silence between the two.

"Well, um…bye."

Demitra ran back to her seat. Butters watched her for a moment, then buried his head in his arms. It had been hard to pay attention in class. Kenny had told him at lunch that he was going to the movies with one of his _friends_. Well even if Kenny wasn't his friend, it still was going to be lonely without someone to walk home with. But Butters couldn't tell him that. Kenny would definitely laugh at him and call him some sort of queer. So as the last bell rang, Butters built up the will to drag himself home.

* * *

The walk was cold and lonely for Butters. And he was used to being cold and lonely, but it always felt worse after being with someone who treated him nicely. And it was strange after being with Kenny for only a couple days, it felt empty without someone there. Butters was good and finished his homework like every day, and used the rest of his time to ponder. He decided to walk to the park and maybe he would see someone who would want to talk to him.

The park was empty for the most part to Butters' disappointment. He sat down on an empty bench to think about the day he had. It had been normal for the most part. But there had been Demitra coming up to talk to him. She had seemed even more nervous than himself. The snow started to fall down in large flakes as Butters closed his eyes.

* * *

Butters woke up slowly, wiping sleep from his eyes. It was still light out so he couldn't have been out for too long. It was surprising how after falling asleep outside, he wasn't frozen. Someone sniffed beside him. Butters looked over to see Demitra sitting next to him, looking a bit surprised herself.

"D-Demitra?"

"Bu-Butters! Uh, you woke up…well, I guess you would think I'm weird sitting next to you…I-I'll go then-"

"No."

Demitra stopped from getting up. Butters smiled, grateful that there was someone with him. He wasn't alone.

"Oh, ok. Well…how…are you?"

Butters found someone who would be kind again.

"Oh…I was a bit lonely for a while but I'm ok now."

Demitra scooted closer.

"Well- well why were you lonely?"

Butters face hurt from trying to hold his smile. It was different to have someone _want_ to know about him.

* * *

Butters and Demitra talked until the sun was close to setting.

"Hey can you sit with me at lunch tomorrow? I haven't got any friends besides you and I'd like it a lot if you did."

Butters smiled widely.

"I'm your friend?"

Demitra laughed.

"Of course you are!" she said wrapping Butters in a hug.

* * *

Kenny was walking back to Butters place, confused as ever. He had spent most of his night with Stan and no matter what he did, he couldn't create the same feeling he had with Butters. He made plenty of moves which he thoroughly enjoyed but it was still different. Kenny plunged his hands deep into his pockets as a cold breeze cut through his clothes. He would have to think more tomorrow. Butters was probably asleep by now and who knew if he left the door unlocked or if he had to crawl through a window.

* * *

The sun was hugging the horizon as he made his first few steps through the park. Kenny slowed down noticing a couple ahead of him.

"Wonder if they would mind me jumping in…"

The pair ahead broke apart and started walking in separate directions. Kenny eyed the girl that came closer and closer with each step. She looked up and seemed to notice him for the first time. Kenny stopped a few steps away. It was Demitra.

" He- Hello…" she murmured dropping her head low.

Kenny raised his eyebrows. "Hey."

"I'm sorry…I have to get home…"

Demitra was quick to keep moving. Kenny shrugged, jogging towards the other figure who was slowly disappearing into the distance. It was easy enough to catch up with them, and he was surprised when he was able to recognize the blue-green sweater.

The words slipped out before he could think. "Butters? Was that _you_ with Demitra?"

The blond turned around with widened eyes.

"K-Kenny? Well I thought you were with your friend!"

They both stood on the frozen path for a moment with nothing to say.

Butters shifted in place. "So...how was the movie with your friend?"

Kenny gave an offhanded glance over his shoulder. "The movie wasn't so great… the killing couldn't have been more cheezy…"

"Oh really?" Butters said, starting up his walk again. Kenny kept pace so they remained side by side.

"Yeah. So what did-" He cut off in mid-sentence as he suddenly remembered Demitra. And it scared him how much he felt sick thinking about the two.

"Um…I saw Demitra pass by."

Butters mouth opened slightly.

"Yeah…w-we were just talking…"

Kenny frowned.

"You were kinda close to be just talking…"

Butters face fell. "I'm not lying."

Kenny breathed out. He could feel that same heat creeping over his body. It was driving him crazy. No, it was Butters that was driving him crazy.


	5. Thursday

Butters sat up in bed. It was still dark out, but it was easy to see Kenny sprawled across the floor. Carefully he stepped around and left into the hallway. He flipped the switch on and went downstairs. Butters didn't really have a reason to get up, so he sat down in the dark kitchen. The microwave clock glowed in neon red, 2:30 AM. It was starting to be a problem with him waking up earlier and earlier. Just yesterday he had fallen asleep before going to school and again during class and _again _in the park. Here it was again. It was getting harder and harder to stay conscious, and Butters fell asleep.

* * *

This as the second time Kenny woke up alone. The light was on in the hallway and he walked out. The water wasn't running and the lights were off downstairs. Kenny had no clue where Butters would have gone. He wandered downstairs. The living room was empty. So was other bedroom. Finally he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. Butters was slumped over the table in a dead sleep. He was completely vulnerable. The idea made Kenny heat up. Why was it Butters that made him like this? He was something unlike everyone else. Butters moaned softly and turned away.

"Hey! Wake up!" Kenny burst. It was torture to watch him like that. To respond so intensely towards such a insignificant sound.

Butters woke up violently, making all sorts of grunts and groans. When he finally composed himself, he looked over at Kenny.

"Kenn…? Nerya wen shirt… hmm, time?"

Kenny frowned.

"Butters?"

Butters looked at him, eyes glazed over.

"Un, cold…mmm, sorry. I'll help…"

Kenny went rigid as Butters wrapped his arms around and snuggled him close.

"Better? Hmm, warm…Hmmm…"

Kenny forced himself to pull away and hold Butters off at his shoulders. This wasn't a good situation for himself. All these ridiculous ideas kept on forming and it was overbearing.

"Butters! Wake up!"

Butters blinked deeply. Once. Twice. Three times. He ran fingers through his messy hair.

"Huh…Kenny. Wait! What- what time is it?"

Kenny let go of Butters with a sigh, "7:30?"

The small blonds eye's widened.

"Wha- Well we gotta get going!"

He went to take a step and fell to his face.

"Butters?" Kenny asked, bending over to help pick him up.

Butters shook his head and got up himself.

"I'm fine. Just clumsy. We…have to get to school."

Kenny observed Butters faintly flushed cheeks and staggered breathing.

"I don't think you should go today…your not looking healthy."

Butters stared at him with a sort of stubbornness. "I said I'm fine. I…had plans. We need to get to school."

Kenny opened his mouth to protest.

"I'm OK Benny! Ka- I mean Kenny!" Butters spoke up. "_Please_…just get dressed and lets go."

Kenny shook his head uneasily, but gave in and went upstairs to get his sweatshirt.

* * *

The day had started off rough for him. Butters felt heavy and sluggish ever since he woke up. Twice he had ran into someone, and he had fallen down more than he could count. He had no clue how he had gotten into the kitchen that morning and Kenny had to wake him up. But Butters had to be a school today, no matter what. Demitra wanted someone to sit with. And he said he would be there. And he was. The bell rang signaling what Butters had been waiting for.

"See you after lunch, class." Mrs. Peace said, slapping her ruler down.

The class bustled out before Butters could even process everything. He was alone in the classroom. He slowly got up and began to walk towards the lunchroom. Inside, the hundreds of faces blurred together in an indistinguishable haze.

"Butters!" came the voice of Demitra and amazingly, he found a way to her empty table.

"H-hey Demitra." he said sitting down across from her.

"I'm so glad you came to sit with me!"

Butters smiled weakly. "I made sure. I had to come…because we're friends right?"

* * *

"Cartman! Leave me alone you fat hog!" Kyle barked from one side of the lunch table.

"Shut the hell up Jew!" Cartman yelled pounding his fists down. "For your information…I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

"Your not big boned, your big assed!" Kyle sneered.

Kenny stared at his tray, uninterested in the others around him. The potatoes were in a perfect ball covered with a thick brown gravy. Any other day he would have eaten anything presented, but today it was particularly unappetizing. And maybe it wasn't the food. Butters was sick and he was still here. Somehow Kenny was bothered by that. The two of them, Butters and Demitra, were sitting together. Why didn't anyone notice how ill he was? Why wouldn't he just go home? Who knew Butters could be stubborn.

"Kenny? You ok?"

Still dazed, Kenny turned to Stan.

"Huh?"

"You haven't said, like, _anything_ today."

Kenny looked back to his tray. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. _Actually_, it's in your best interest if I don't speak in the first place, because you now don't have the excuse of being drugged up...do you?"

Stan looked away to cover a furious blush that was creeping up his neck. Kyle looked between Kenny and Stan. "What! Drugs! _Stan?_"

Cartman cackled, obviously enjoying Stan's embarrassment.

"So watcha _do_ Stan? Huh? HUH? Did Kenny turn you too? Kenny you _manhore_! First Butters, now _Stan_?"

Kenny sighed. This might have been fun, but right now it was just annoying.

"What did Kenny mean Stan?" Kyle asked almost in a panic.

"Only one thing!" Cartman laughed.

"Cartman you obese asshole! Leave me alone!"

Sick of all the drama, Kenny stood up and left the cafeteria.

With nowhere left to go, he took to wandering the halls. Here Kenny was able to think for a few minuets about everything. Not that he wanted to think. Truly, he just wanted to go into a blank state. A place where there was nothing. Life was easier when there was only one thing to worry about at a time. Now _this_.

* * *

The last bell rang but Kenny was in no hurry to get up. Butters stayed behind too. He was still flushed and his breathing labored. Kenny stood and walked over.

"Butters…you need to get home…"

Butters looked up through squinted eyes.

"Huh? I, uh, couldn't hear ya over this humming. What?"

"Butters. There _is_ no humming. Your sick and you need to get home. Now."

"Ah, gee Kenny. I'm fine…just a little tired."

"It's more than that! Come on, I'll help you." Kenny said lifting him up.

Butters tried to get away and walk on his own, but Kenny stubbornly held on.

"I'm ok!" Butters insisted.

Kenny didn't respond, leading them out of the school.

* * *

Butters grimaced as the cold air blasted them head on. Yes, it was cold outside, but he also was burning up. Butters knew he was sick. But he didn't want anyone doing this. He couldn't have someone be bothered by his own illness. He could take care of himself…like always.

Kenny grunted as he stopped to pull Butters back up. They started to move again.

"Let…me walk."

Once again, Kenny gave no response and kept moving with him under one arm. Butters felt his feet grow heavy as it became harder to move. There was a loud humming in his ears. His head was throbbing. And then he was in the air. Oh great. He was dead. There was another blast of air. Never mind. He was alive. Soon, Butters was conscious to the arms around him. So it was Kenny. Kenny was carrying him.


	6. Friday

His temperature was reaching into the 100s and Butters knew it. But what was worse was that, Kenny had stayed at home with him on a Friday, rather then go to school. Then again he only noticed when his mind was clear. The fever and his recent sleep deprivation had really taken a toll on his thinking process. Not to mention the head splitting headache he had.

Kenny stood over Butters in a sate of udder helplessness. He never really had to help someone with a sickness. Even when he was sick himself. Kenny's solution to a sickness was to take enough medication to where he couldn't feel the tips of his fingers anymore and sit it out. He had checked through the cabinets in the bathroom and apparently this was a drug free house…not that he was really planning to do something like that to Butters anyway.

Butters body shook and sweat constantly ran down his forehead. His fever was at 103. The sight was nerve wracking.

"B-Butters? Can you hear me?"

Butters groaned.

"My head hurts but that don't mean I'm deaf! Yes, I can hear you!"

Kenny drew back a bit. He simply assumed the ailment was making the boy irritable and ignored it.

"W-what would your parents usually do when your sick like this?"

Butters gripped his stomach and grimaced.

"Heh… scold me for acting like such a child and send me outside to do hard labor?"

Ok, asking Butters was not going to help anyone. Kenny came up with the only thing that made sense to him. Right now, Butters was hot… so the obvious thing to do was to cool him down. Kenny searched the kitchen and looked for something cold to give him.

He ran back up the stairs into Butters bedroom.

"Do you want ice-cream or juice or something like that?"

Butters rolled to face the wall.

"I'm not hungry!"

Kenny frowned. He couldn't force Butters to eat something, no matter how hard he tried. But one thing he _could _force him to do… right now Butters wouldn't be able to fight back anyway… but the idea could be dangerous for the both of them.

"I have to be serious about this… it's the only thing I can think of, and Butters needs help now."

* * *

The sound of running water was enough to bring Butters back into a right state of mind. Thinking back, he had acted awful towards Kenny for no reason at all. This fever was getting the better of him. But what was Kenny doing? He hadn't said what he was planning to do before he left and frankly Butters was a bit worried. Kenny re-entered the bedroom looking even more unsure of himself.

"I have a cold bath set up… you ready?"

Butter's eyes widened. He couldn't be honest.

Kenny's eyes drifted to the floor.

"It's the only way I can think of to cool you off. Now if your not willing to cooperate, I'll strip you down and get you in anyway…please don't make this harder than it is."

He was serious! Butters tried to get up and move away but his own muscle aches prevented him from even swinging his legs off the bed.

"No! I-I'm ok! Really! I don't need something like that!"

Kenny advanced in towards Butters sternly. This couldn't be happening! He couldn't! A bath! Really? It was so… honestly it would be weird. But everything went down like Kenny had said.

The boy effortlessly picked Butters up, taking him across the hallway and into the bathroom. Calmly set him down to carefully remove his clothes. Then lowered him into the cold water. Kenny had seemed to try his best not to look at Butters at all. As he went to leave, he stopped at the door, back still facing him.

"If anything happens, just yell and I'll be over…"

He closed the door and was gone. Butters face now was heated over the fact that Kenny, a guy from school, had just set him up in a bath. It was in truth the most embarrassing thing he ever had to endure. Butters sighed, sinking down low into the water.

* * *

Kenny fell to his knees as soon as he closed the bathroom door. He felt on fire. He wrestled off his parka and tossed it to the side. Of course that didn't help. He knew that it would be dangerous but that in reality, was too much of Butters to handle at once. Just the touch of his marvelous skin had sent him raging. He was ready to do so many things…it was forbidding.

Kenny continued to kneel there, breathing heavily. He had to except no other would drive him insane like this. No other will be able to speak and make his body jolt. No other will be able to look at him and make him grow conscious of his actions. No other will touch him and make him burn from the inside out.

And Kenny might have known what was going on, but if he ever tried to truly realize it… he somehow felt he would be even more troubled. Kenny crawled back over to his parka and picked it up. Couldn't just leave it on the floor. Then he made way back into Butters room.

Kenny edged into the bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. The house was quiet, all except for his breathing and the heartbeat drumming in his ears. And after a while he did hear something. A little voice from the bathroom. Kenny listened harder in case it was Butters trying to get help from him.

"I like to sing…sing in the shower…As the water falls…I let my voice sing loud…and…clear. I like to sing…sing in the shower…Cause I like the way…that my singing sounds…In here…"

Kenny frowned at the lonely tune. Much more sad than the other day. Maybe he did the wrong thing. Like Kenny thought earlier, he didn't know how to deal with a sickness. Maybe he should have left Butters alone in his bed. Maybe Butters will hate him for making him… Kenny stopped himself from thinking any further.

"Well, better get ready for the worst…" he said to himself.

Not that there was much to get ready he thought.

* * *

Butters sat in the tub mulling over everything. After sitting in the water for so long, he really was starting to feel better. He could breath easier and he stopped sweating. Butters even felt strong enough to move on his own. And even though it was…weird, Butters knew he should thank Kenny for what he did. Not even his own parents would have done that for him. But maybe that was the problem. If not even the people who gave you life would do that, what in the world possessed Kenny to do something so…weird. Butters mind was diverted when he spit up a mouthful of bile.

"Oh, ew…" Butters moaned standing up.

Butters stepped out of tub, pulling the plug and started to re-dress himself. There was another lurch in his stomach, but this time he was able to make it to the toilet. Butters clothes stuck to his body in the most uncomfortable way, making him wish he had his pajamas. But of course he wasn't going to complain.

Butters shuffled out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Kenny must have heard the sound of the door opening because when Butters lifted his head, there he was.

"Your feeling better?"

Butters noticed Kenny's lack of eye contact. Oh no. He probably never wanted to see him, especially after how mean he had been.

"I did get sick… but I'm feeling better. T-thanks… I think I'll just lay down."

* * *

Butters had came out of the bathroom by himself… looking better atleast. Kenny felt more assured, but was still afraid to look the blond in the eyes. Butters had said he'd gotten sick so Kenny ran downstairs to get a big bowl, so the boy wouldn't have to get up again. In the bedroom, Butters was laying on the bed looking deathly pale. He gave a smile which somehow made Kenny feel guilty.

"Thanks…K-Kenny."

Kenny set the bowl next to butters, unsure of what to do next. It was amazing what an illness could do to a person. It was as if Butters life was simply drained away from him. His eyes were dull and sunken. His hair was plastered to his face, still wet. And that last smile was weak and feeble.

"Are you hungry?"

Butters shook his head as best as he could.

"I'm not hungry… I just want to sleep."

Kenny nodded and started to leave.

"No…wait."

Kenny turned back in surprise. Butters face was red, he probably still had some kind of temperature.

"D-don't leave me alone…please? U-until I can ask you something?"

Kenny walked over to the bedside.

"Y-you don't hate me do you?"

Kenny's eyes widened.

"Me? No…don't you hate me? You know… for making you…" Kenny allowed his voice lead off.

Butters shook his head.

"No… you helped me! And I…t-thanks."

Kenny sighed, plopping down on the sleeping bag on the floor. Butters wasn't really showing any sign of resentment towards him and he was relieved at that. There was still hope. Wait. Kenny shook his head. Hope for what? He had to stop seeing Butters like this or who knows what he would do.

* * *

Butters woke up in a cold sweat. The lights were still on and Kenny was fast asleep on the floor. Butters grabbed the bowl Kenny had grabbed for him earlier and vomited. He looked at the clock. It was 9pm. He looked back at Kenny. Butters had just woken up from a strange dream about him. In the dream, he was still sick and everyone was gathered in his room. The only person Butters really could remember was Kenny though.

Nothing really happened, but whenever he went to look at someone other then Kenny, his eyes would get hazy. Not that it mattered. Butters was fine with whatever it was that had kept him focused on Kenny because in his dream, Kenny had on a very pretty smile. It was a special smile. Or what he felt like a special smile should be.

Butters grabbed the big bowl with the intention to clean it out. Cautiously, Butters stepped around Kenny and went downstairs into the kitchen. The bowl was dropped into the sink and he went strait for the fridge. Inside he grabbed the pickle jar and shut the door. Butters went back into the living room with the jar already open. Sitting down on the couch, he turned on the TV and started eating all the pickles he could.

* * *

After a half hour of watching the news the jar was empty and Butters was feeling queasy.

"Oh gee… I should have gone easy after being sick." Butters gurgled.

Finally he decided it was best to get back to sleep. Butters turned off the TV but never minded to put the pickle jar away. Upstairs, Butters entered his room and it was the same as he had left it. He flipped the switch and the lights went off. Butters moved in a way he hoped would put Kenny at a distance. But that was proven unsuccessful as he brought his foot down on something warm and squishy.

Kenny's reaction was instant.

"OH JESUS! SHIT!"

Butters fell backwards onto the floor. Kenny was hissing in pain and Butters quickly turned the light on to see what happened. Kenny was laying there, his legs crossed, holding himself. Butters turned red.

"O-Oh no! I-I'm so sorry! Kenny are you ok!"

Kenny opened one of his eyes to look at Butters.

"No…"

"O-Oh no! W-w-what can I do!" Butters rushed.

"No, nothing… it's going away."

Butters turned redder.

"I-I'm sorry. That wasn't the best way of thanking you for taking care of me..."

Kenny let out a short laugh.

"Whatever Butters… not like I haven't been in similar situations. Probably any girl I've encountered has…"

Butters stood by the light switch watching as Kenny relaxed out of his cradled position. He took time to get into the sleeping bag this time, taking his parka off in the process. Once settled, Kenny looked at Butters with a knitted brow.

"Are you gonna turn off the lights and try again now?"

Butters gave a mild smile and flipped the switch.


	7. Saturday

Kenny woke up alone for the umpteenth time that week. Looking around, the bed was made and the door shut tight. Sitting upright, Kenny grabbed his parka, slipped it on, pulled the drawstrings tight, and made his way downstairs. Somehow it wasn't surprising to see Butters sitting on the couch watching Saturday morning cartoons. The blonde looked over at Kenny without warning.

"Heya Kenny." he said with a brief smile, then turned back to the TV.

Kenny stood at their quietly for a moment. Nothing to say then? Feeling a little discouraged, Kenny headed into the kitchen to go eat. Afterwards, Kenny joined Butters in watching cartoons.

About an hour went by without any words exchanged. Butters turned suddenly and tapped Kenny on the shoulder.

"Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"I'm not a very good friend am I?"

"What?" Kenny asked finally facing the other blond.

"I- I mean… I only just realized it yesterday, but I've never seen you smile at nobody before…"

Kenny sat in his same spot looking concerned so Butters continued.

"Well, maybe you do, but you always seem to have your hood up… I didn't say so out loud, but I was surprised when I saw your face up close."

Kenny bit his bottom lip. What was he supposed to say? Butters relieved him of having to respond by continuing on.

"I even had a dream about it. And you were smiling so nicely… y-you are really pretty…"

Kenny covered his face with a hand so that Butters might not see how red he was getting.

"Oh gee Kenny! You don't need to hide your face from me! I wont laugh I swear!"

"No.."

No. Kenny couldn't bear to show his face the way it was. No matter if Butters asked, it was too much. Kenny had spent his entire life without having to worry much about his expressions and such.

"Please?" Butters pleaded trying to gently pull down Kenny's cover.

"No." Kenny said pushing Butters away with his free hand.

"Why not?" Butters asked pushing back.

"Why in the in the first place?" Kenny retorted.

"Because whenever I see you looking at me, I feel happy…"

Butters sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

"If only I could get you to understand how it worked… Like when you look at me, I feel something."

Kenny lowered his hand to see Butters struggling to make sense.

"And when you talk, I feel something too…"

Butters was seriously thinking. He looked confused and lost. Like he didn't know what was happening or where he was going with this.

"And… when you touch me… when you touch me, I feel something also."

Butters stopped and looked at Kenny. The lost boy was almost on the verge of tears.

"Kenny… is all that normal?"

Kenny sighed and stood up.

"I don't know Butters, but as long as your not in pain it doesn't matter right?"

Butters stood up along with Kenny, still brimming with tears.

"Well if you put it that way…"

"So maybe if you just forget about it, everything will go away… if it's bothering you so much." Kenny said trying to do the same for himself that very moment.

Butters shook his head helplessly, wringing his hands in dismay.

"I- I don't… I'm not… I don't think I could if I wanted to… but then I don't know if I want to… but I don't know! Kenny I'm really happy sometimes… and then I get all sad or embarrassed… it's the most confusing thing ever… I just want you to be my special friend. No matter what."

Kenny was of in his own world the entire time. This couldn't be happening. Butters was giving him an idea. Such a small idea, but it was terrifying all the same. Butters was acting like he was… Butters was acting like… Kenny _could_ ask. Not out loud of course. In an indirect way. A way Butters wouldn't even see it coming. But why _not_ directly? The only reason they were together is because Butters parents were away on vacation. He would have to leave soon anyway. He would only have to endure the painful awkwardness at school if he _did _ask. But if Butters said so… that would bring on a whole _new_ wave of troubles.

"Kenny?"

Kenny looked at Butters who was still plagued with worry.

"You get up at six every morning. Sometimes you take a shower and sometimes you skip that all together and just go down to eat breakfast and watch cartoons."

"Huh?"

"While you were worrying over silly things, I was thinking about the whole reason I'm here. A week in the life of Butters? The assignment? Remember?"

Butters eyes widened.

"Oh! Kenny your right! Oh…uh….what, what should we…paper!"

Butters scampered away, all his uncertainties left behind him. Kenny rubbed at the ache that was forming right behind his eyebrow. Maybe he _had_ just thought too much if Butters was so easily distracted from the subject. Well, it would all be over once he completed the assignment. Butters stumbled on his way back into the room, holding a notebook and a pencil.

"Ok! Um… yeah! Lets start with that… and then maybe…."

Kenny and Butters spent the majority of the day discussing things to write and putting it down on paper. Finally things slowed down and there wasn't much left to say.

"Well, that's all I think." Butters said to Kenny, slapping down the notebook.

Kenny nodded.

"Well, we have a few hours to kill…"

"Let's go out! We've been stuck inside for so long…"

Kenny raised his eyebrows at the suggestion.

"Where were you planning to go?"

"Oh, just a walk… I don't have any money to actually go _do_ something."

"And you want me to go with you?"

Butters frowned.

"Well I thought…"

Kenny patted Butters on the head.

"Yeah, I'll go with you."

Butters smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. He spun around and run upstairs like the floor was on fire.

"Butters?"

Butters came back down, two stairs at a time. He was wearing a snug minty green hoody.

"I'm ready!"

Kenny looked him over.

"Why don't you wear _that_ outside, instead of waiting until you get _sick_ to care about your health?"

Butters blushed and put his own hood up, pulling the drawstrings tight.

"Forget about it… can we just go?" Butters mumbled, opening the front door.

* * *

Butters was always a few steps ahead of Kenny as they strode along through the snowy fluff. Every one in a while, he would stop to admire something unseen to Kenny, and then spring back into step right before he could catch up. And even though Kenny found himself longing to be next to the cheery soul, he let Butters have his distance and simply watched. It was quiet outside and only their breaths combined and the crunch of snow under feet could be heard. There was no wind but that didn't mean the air wasn't chilled. Kenny constantly rubbed his nose to rid the gnawing sensation that came every few seconds it was exposed. Butters stopped at a park bench, plopping his butt down.

"Do ya know how long we we've been walking?" he asked.

Kenny gave an amused look.

"No."

"Me neither!" Butters said with a toothy grin.

Kenny frowned.

"Hey, put your hood down! It's like I'm talking to a wall if I can't see your face!"

Butters swung his legs back and forth in a childlike bliss.

"No… it's more like a walking, taking teddy bear. You can hear him…you can touch him… but his face doesn't really change."

"All right. I get it."

Kenny slipped off his own hood, exposing his face to the world.

"Good?"

Butters shook his own hood off, revealing his wide smile.

"Very good!"

Kenny went and sat down too. Butters continued swinging his feet humming a song both of them were familiar with. There was another long period of time where the two simply were company to each other.

"You know, I was thinking…" Butters said leaning over into Kenny's vision. "I was thinking a lot about things…"

"Like…?"

"Like…things."

"Things?"

"Yeah…and stuff."

"Ok, are we playing a game or something?" Kenny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" Butters answered. "I don't know what I want to say though. You know how you said… never mind. We will be friends after you leave wont we?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And that's good." Butters said rubbing his eyes.

Kenny looked at Butters closer.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't know…" Butters admitted. "You say we'll be fiends but I feel… sick."

"If your feeling sick, we gotta get you home." Kenny said getting ready to get up.

Butters grabbed his forearm. Kenny stopped and turned back to the baby blond. There was something he didn't expect. Butters was staring at him with a look of anger. But it didn't last long. Slowly his eyes fell and his face relaxed. He reached to put his hood back on, but Kenny was quick to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Butters muttered.

"Trying to stop you from hiding your face."

"Why? My head is cold."

Kenny rolled his eyes. This was it. It had been almost a week of Butters. A week of anxiety and dreams and feelings and urges. It was ridiculous! If he could just…_go _with everything. Just let it happen. He didn't have Butters before, it would just go back to normal if _anything_. But the problem was that, he didn't want it to go back to normal. Kenny honestly wanted to stay with Butters which was the most outrageous thing of all.

Butters tried to put his hood up again.

"No." Kenny insisted.

"I'm cold."

Kenny cupped Butters face in his hands. Butters eyes zoomed around, focusing and un-focusing on everything. He looked frightened, but that was no reason to stop.

Kenny's lips brushed against Butters. Very lightly till the point where it was almost air. Butters jaw dropped as soon as Kenny pulled away. He turned red. He fidgeted and then slowly stood up.

"I'm gonna go…"

Butters took no time in getting away, leaving Kenny alone.

"Well, that went well…"

Kenny sighed and leaned back, looking at the sky. His heart was beating and hands shaking. Now it was time to realize what he had just done. He had kissed Butters. It was probably the end of their…relationship.

* * *

Butters made it home in record time, slamming the door behind him. Kenny had _kissed _him! And his first kiss if it mattered. He slid down the door, barely able to hold himself up. Butters wasn't angry, no. He was excited. And distressed. This wasn't right! They both were boys! Maybe he _was _a queer like Cartman had said so many times. His heart was racing and his insides were burning. He could still feel Kenny's hands holding him and the contrast of his warm breath against the cold air. Butters reached up and touched his lips. He could feel a state of relief come over him. Maybe this was what was bothering him. Maybe he had all along liked Kenny. Maybe that's why he was so confused inside around Kenny. That was why it hurt to just be friends. Butters sucked his bottom lip as if Kenny was still there. Was he gonna come back though?

Butters stood up. He had to go get Kenny and tell him what he realized. That he liked him. Hopefully he didn't leave the park yet.

* * *

Kenny shook his head. It was useless to just lay there and do nothing. It was time to go back home. He stood, brushing off the snow that was thinly layered over him. As Kenny took his first few steps on his way back to his home, a voice he never thought would be directed at him sounded. He looked around and saw Butters running through all the snow, trying to get to him. Kenny stood shocked as Butters stopped in front of him, smiling and panting.

"Ken- Ken- Kenny…"

"Yes, Butters?"

Butters put his hands on Kenny's shoulders so not to buckle over.

"Do ya- Do ya really like me?"

Kenny blinked in disbelief.

"Cause Kenny, if you really like me…I gotta say that I really like you too. An- and even if that's wrong-"

This was really happening! Kenny quickly picked up.

"Butters. To say what we're feeling is wrong, is to say that being human is wrong."

Butters rubbed his eyes.

"But I don't know how to do it."

Kenny patted Butters head.

"Well, I got this far by going with the flow… just do what feels right."

Butters put his head against Kenny's chest.

"Kenny, I really, really like you and you're my best friend. I don't want you to leave me and I want you to come with me back to my house… don't go home. Don't leave me alone."

Kenny lifted Butters head and smiled.

"You really want me to stay over?"

Butters nodded.

"You have a really pretty smile Kenny. Like in my dream"

Kenny gently pulled Butters away and took his hand.

"Well not to sound crude dearie, but before I tackle you right here and now in the snow, we should get back to your place. It's better to 'do what feels right' in the confines of your own home."

Butters appeared confused and Kenny smirked. There was much for him to learn then.


	8. Sunday

**Last chapter! Really! YESSSSS~! Well, I made this my extra longest chapter and I thank you for any reviews I got! They really made me happy! This was fun! And thank you to all the ones who stuck with the story even though months went by between the "days"**

* * *

Kenny was completely overwrought after Butters confession. His mind was disordered and every moment was a struggle as he tried to keep his cool. This wasn't any easier with his sudden hyperawareness to every feeling that Butters plagued him with either. Kenny had an arm around Butters, steering him as they both made their way through the snow. And even though he had a whole new wave of troubles beginning, it was a relieving realization that he didn't have to hide his attraction anymore. Kenny fought to suppress his smile, ignoring the pain it brought him. He didn't need to wear his emotions for the whole world to see and he didn't want Butters to be disappointed with him covering his face again. The pain was acceptable in exchange for the last week of angst and confusion. Anything to make so Butters would never take back his words.

Soon the house was in sight, a beacon in the distance. Kenny couldn't stop himself from picking up speed, dragging Butters with a firm grip around his forearm; and by the time they were in the snow covered yard, he was running. Kenny rammed shoulder-first into the door, unable to stop himself quick enough. He let go of Butters and without time to spare, started fiddling at the doorknob with numb, senseless fingers. Cursing, Kenny finally wrenched the thing open and both boys managed to trip, falling inside onto the frayed carpet. The two stayed lying on the floor; letting air in and allowing their lungs and any other frozen parts to thaw out. Kenny okayed himself to smile, bringing ease to his sore mouth. He flipped over to see how Butters was doing, watching the blond on the floor beside him panting short, puppy dog pants. Finally after a long series of just breathing, Butters looked back at Kenny with a thin smile followed by a yawn. Kenny let his head fall into his hands. This was frustrating. They had barely made it through the threshold and little Butters was already nodding off. The sight was almost painful. The night was ending right when could finally begin. There was no changing it. The decision was already made and Kenny knew would have to let him sleep for now.

Butters warily picked himself up, Kenny along with him and together they trudged up the stairs, wet shoes leaving a soggy trail behind them. In his room, Butters changed into clean pajamas and dropped himself in bed with a soft thump. Kenny all the while stood at his side, riding on an all time high with nothing to absolve him.

Butters silently viewed Kenny through a sleepy, half-lidded gaze.

"Why are you keeping your eyes open? Go to sleep so you can get up tomorrow!" Kenny insisted efficaciously.

There was no hesitation as Butters slowly let his eyelids fall. Kenny got rid of his parka that was wet with snow, tossing it in the corner. He had half a mind to take off his uncomfortably wet pants too, but that seemed to go over a line Butters wasn't ready to cross. Kenny turned the lights off and looked at Butters again. His breath was slow and even. He was defiantly asleep. Kenny suddenly got an idea, starting at the end of the bed and sliding up under the covers on the other side of Butters. It was quite the experience for Kenny. Inside Butters blankets, the world was warm and comfortable. There was a blissful sense of calm and the feeling of being close. It was a pleasant, warm and fuzzy mood Kenny wasn't accustomed. Without even knowing it, he soon found himself looking at Butters again. He said he had a dream about Kenny before. He also said it was nice. What was he dreaming about now? Kenny explored these thoughts for a while until the recognition that watching Butters as he slept might be considered a bit weird.

His face heating up, Kenny turned to face the wall. He acknowledged they had made some progress so far, but it was obvious nothing was going to be easy. Butters was the only one who made Kenny feel so self conscious of his actions. He couldn't even manage looking at him for an extended period of time before thinking of it as awkward! This was a new, weaker side of Kenny that was not such a pleasure to meet.

There was a grunt behind him as Butters flopped onto his side, facing Kenny. And subsequently, to Kenny's pleasure and horror, the blond angelically snuggled into his back. At that moment, Kenny no longer had the ability to move, feeling as Butters nestled in close to his body. He could feel the tightly balled fists, pressed between his shoulders and the rousing sensation of his breath, soft against his neck. Kenny made a silent prayer in order to restrain the stirring he felt as his blood began to rush out of control. Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! Calm down! he chanted silently as he waited for sleep to come and take him away.

* * *

Butters woke up bright and early like every day. Nothing seemingly special in his wake up routine. Yawing, he tried to roll over and stretch his back. There wasn't any room as he came in contact with something warm and fleshy. The ignorant boy sat up drowsily looking over to see Kenny asleep by his side. Startled, Butters jerked backwards, falling off his bed with a hard thud.

"Ow…" Butters sat up, grimacing as he rubbed the dull pain in his lower back. Carefully getting himself off the floor, Butters checked his bed again. Yup. Kenny was still there. Why was he in his bed? Kenny sighed, wiggling around in his sleep. Butters heart skipped, and he ran out before Kenny had a chance to wake up.

Butters stood outside his bedroom door, not sure of what to do. He never had to deal with situations like this. After careful pondering and just as he put his hand back on the brass doorknob to go back inside, the phone downstairs rang. Thankful for the distraction, Butters ran to pick it up.

"Butters? Butters?" came a woman's voice from the line.

Wow. He didn't expect this.

"H-heya, Mom. W-w-whatcha calling for?"

"We called to check up on you. Are you taking good care of the house?"

"Y-yes."

"You better, or you know you'll be grounded!"

"I know Mom."

"Oh, yeah. Butters honey, we decided to stay another week. It's like there'll never be enough time to see all of Europe! You can check on top of the dresser in our room. We left a credit card just in case something happened. Ok? See you baby, bye!"

"Bye?"

"Don't forget to say bye to your father!"

"B-bye Dad."

"Ok Butters, buh-bye again! Mummy loves you!"

There was a click and the conversation ended. Another week? Butters felt a growing uneasiness in his stomach. It was going to be another week all alone after school. No… Butters smiled as his worries faded away. No, Kenny said he would stay. He had Kenny. Kenny would be there. Butters smiled wider each time his name came up. Kenny, Kenny, Kenny. So this is what it felt like to have someone special. Someone that you liked and liked you back. Butters ran to the couch to bury his face in the cushions. He had stomach butterflies and felt almost lightheaded. This was exciting! Butters kicked his feet, drumming them rhythmically against the sofa.

"Kenny, Kenny, Kenny~!" he sang, muffled by the cushions.

Butters adolescent behavior was cut short by the sound of someone knocking at the door. Butters perked up and hopped over to the door, still lost in his lovesome daze. On the other side, Butters was struck with a hard sense of reality as he stared at Demitra who waved at him nervously.

"H-hey Butters. P-please don't think I'm s-some sort of stalker for showing up at your house like this! I-it was a girl at school…s-she told me where you live. I-I didn't…didn't want to bother you, so if I am…I can leave."

Butters shook his head, touched that Demitra came all the way to his house. "No…I-I'm home alone for now. What brings you here?"

Demitra chewed at her pinky nail, eyes drawn to the ground. "Can…could you…could I invite you out for a w-walk?"

Butters eyes widened. "A walk?"

Demitra's eyes widened in a panic. "Don't think of it as that important! If you don't want to you don't…"

Butters glanced up to where Kenny would be sleeping above them. Even though they now were special to each other, Demitra was still one of his friends. It would be mean if he didn't hang out with her once in a while.

"I can come." Butters finally concluded. "I just have to leave a note for someone quick."

Butters fled to the kitchen and grabbed a post-it pad, quickly writing a note to Kenny and running back, sticking it the TV. Satisfied, Butters went back to Demitra. "Ok! Let's get going then!"

* * *

Butters and Demitra ended up in the same park as the other day, walking along side each other in silence. Suddenly, Butters felt a hand slip into his. He looked over at Demitra who was blushing furiously. Do friends usually hold hands? Butters asked himself. Thinking back to the other kids at school, he remembered seeing boys and girls holding hands. So, it seemed alright and it was a nice gesture anyway. Butters started to swing their arms, loosening up and humming a tune. Demitra was still quiet.

"So Demitra…" Butters said offhandedly. "How are you?"

Demitra glanced up at him quickly. "Ok. You?"

"I'm great!" Butters replied, thinking about how wonderful it was to have people care about you.

Demitra smiled and nodded. "That's good."

Butters kept walking, swinging their hands happily. "I'm glad you came over! It's nice to see friends!"

Demitra nodded again, but then stopped walking. Butters stopped too.

"Who were you leaving a note for if you were the only one home?" Demitra asked cautiously.

Butters paused for a second before answering. "Uh, well, Kenny is staying at my house…"

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick?"

Butters nodded, smiling at the sound of his name. "He was my partner for that project due tomorrow."

"A week in the life of?"

"Yup! Kenny came over to learn about me and my life!"

Demitra nodded. "I see. You even left another one of your friends in order to come walk with me?"

Butters shrugged with a plain smile. "I left a note, so he'll understand!"

Demitra flushed, smiling at the ground. "Y-you know Butters… I thought this was going to be hard but… but I guess I should just say it before I loose my courage."

Butters cocked his head in confusion. Demitra took both of Butters hands, staring him right in the eyes. "Butters. I like you!"

Butters mouth dropped at her words. And even worse, Demitra began leaning in. Butters panicked, turning his face away, closing his eyes. He sat and waited, but a kiss didn't come. Butters dared to open an eye, to see a very sad smile occupying Demitra's face as she pulled away. "I guess you don't really like me that way though, do you?" she asked, letting go of his hands.

Butters lifted his hands up then put them back down, again and again, lost at what to do. Demitra took his hands for a second time, still with that sad smile. "So you have someone else?"

Butters frowned, biting his lip. "Y-yeah…"

Demitra nodded. "I'm sorry I bothered you then…"

"You didn't bother me!" Butters swore. "I really want to be friends still!"

Demitra nodded again. "Then… well, could you tell me who she is? I want to be able to support you if I can..."

Butters froze. Now what? Demitra pursed her lips. "You don't have to… I can see where it would be weird to tell the girl who just confessed to you, who you like…"

"Kenny…" Butters whispered hoarsely.

Demitra scrutinized at Butters. "W-what?"

Butters let go of Demitra, nervously wringing his hands. "Kenny."

It was obvious that Demitra was trying to hide her surprise. "Oh…"

Butters crumpled down right where he was standing, landing on his knees. Demitra dropped down next to him, concerned.

"Butters?"

"I'm not normal right? You don't want to be my friend now. 'Cause I'm gay or sumthin' right?"

Demitra shook her head vehemently. "I-I don't know where the line is for normal…b-but it can't be that bad if it's what you want and what makes you truly happy."

Butters looked up with tears brimming his eyes. "Demitra… I don't even know how to do this! How will it work? I'm… I'm afraid… And I don't have anyone to talk to about it."

"Well, you can always talk to me." Demitra replied gently. "So, what is there to be afraid of? He hasn't…doneanything bad, has he?"

Butters shook his head. "No… I'm afraid that I'll mess everything up. That I wont know what to do…"

Demitra smiled slightly. "It's ok Butters. No one ever knows until they know… And I know that doesn't make sense, but that's how it is. It never makes sense! Stuff like that is always hard to understand, no matter who it's is. It's something you learn together."

Butters nodded, feeling a bit foolish. He stood up, shaking in his legs.

"So… how did you find out you liked him anyway?" Demitra asked, standing too.

"Well, I think I knew for a long time, 'cause I was always feeling these feelings around him…. But I only realized it after he kissed me."

"What!" Demitra gasped. "He's kissed you? What else have you done!"

Butters frowned, thinking. "Well, apparently I slept with him last night…"

"Slept!" Demitra turned white with shock. "D-did it…hurt?"

Butters frowned again. "Hurt? Well, my back hurts some. My bed was only made for one person; and I'm surprised he got in there…it was pretty tight."

Demitra was a crimson red, back to staring at to ground.

"Saying stuff like that, it doesn't sound like you were afraid…" she mumbled, barely audible.

* * *

Kenny groaned, arching backwards, trying to crack his back. Once he got the desired pop, it was time to find Butters. Kenny took a few heavy steps toward the door, listening for the usual sound of the television. Silence. Kenny's eyebrows knitted together in a look of confusion. It was unnerving that almost every morning he would wake up alone with no idea where the stealthy Butters was. What was he doing now? After Kenny fitted his still damp parka, he drummed down the steps and into the living room. Turning the lights on, he was greeted by an empty room. Wandering into the kitchen on the off chance Butters had fallen asleep there again, Kenny found nothing. He was quickly loosing his ground as he continued on, searching all the rooms in the house. It was only luck when he caught sight of the small, yellow square. Kenny ripped off the stick-it note, looking at Butters neat print.

"Demitra came over…out for a walk…be back."

Kenny scowled, crumpling the note. Why did he have to leave? She wasn't any good. She was the reason Butters went to school when he was sick. Kenny was doused in envy, thinking how someone else had even an iota of Butters attention. And driven by the mission to get back what he thought should be his, Kenny left the house.

* * *

Butters had finished straightening out Demitra's misunderstanding, red once he realized what she had thought.

"I-I'd never even thought of…of-" Butters stumbled over his words, still stuck in some sort of salacious fantasy. "N-never…"

Demitra apologized profusely. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I should have known better!"

Both Butters and Demitra stood awkwardly, prattling on about nothing. It was really embarrassing for Butters to think about something like that, and he had successfully avoided it until now. It was something that might have to come up in the future though, right? Butters felt a squirming inside his stomach, making him feel even more uncomfortable than before. He almost could hear his heart palpitations.

Demitra cleared her throat. "So, um… sorry."

"No… it's ok." Butters replied again. There was more silence shared,

"I…I kind of have to go…Y-you can talk to me whenever though. About whatever…whenever."

Butters concurred, deciding he should leave too. To where? He didn't know. It would be a little weird to see Kenny though.

But where else can I go? Butters thought as he resentfully trekked on.

* * *

Butters stalled once he was at the door. What would he do if Kenny was there waiting for him? Feeling a bit idiotic, Butters knocked on the door before entering. The room was empty. Looking over to the TV, he saw his message missing, making him even more tense. Kenny had to be somewhere around the house. Carefully, Butters sneaked over to the steps making as least noise as possible. He briskly scampered up the stairs and secreted himself in his room. He needed to figure out what these new desires were that were suddenly coming over him.

* * *

Kenny reentered Butters home, finally calmed down enough to think. It was stupid to go around looking for him when he hadn't even left a hint on where he was going. Butters was a good boy anyway. He wouldn't do anything behind his back. It was Butters. He wasn't any different from when Kenny first met him in kindergarten. He was always going to be ignorant and naïve little Butters. Kenny dropped himself on the couch, turning on the TV. And without knowing it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Kenny groaned as he was nudged awake by something wriggling around by his feet. Opening an eye, he could see Butters tucked into a ball, intensely watching the television. Smiling, Kenny sat upright. Butters jumped, eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Kuh-Kenny!"

"It's nice to see you're back."

Butters nodded, averting his eyes. Kenny pouted, poking him in the shoulder.

"That's not fair! I was smiling just for you and you look away!"

Butters graced him with a moment of eye contact before turning away again. Kenny raised an eyebrow, leaning close to see him clearer.

"What's with you Butters? Did you change your mind about me? Am I disgusting and unbearable and you want me out?"

Butters pushed Kenny away.

"No." he answered curtly.

"Butters…?" Kenny turned Butters to face him, meeting fervent blue spheres.

"Kenny?" he asked breathily.

Kenny noticed now the rosy shade Butters had turned. He slowly reached up to touch his cheek. It was surprisingly hot to the touch. Butters reached up, taking hold of Kenny's hand. Then he timidly began to move closer. Kenny sat still and wide-eyed, unable to believe what his head was making up. Butters pressed his lips firmly against Kenny's. Never mind. This was real.

At first the kiss was stiff, almost forced…but it only softened as time passed. Butters gradually began to push harder, making it so Kenny had to put his hands behind himself in order to hold himself up. There was no mercy as Butters became more needy; successfully getting Kenny on his back, straddling him as he tried to deepen their connection. Kenny was still in daze on how they had gotten in this situation, but there was no way he was going to figure anything out with Butters occupying his everything. Butters gently bit at Kenny's bottom lip begging for access. Kenny accepted as the blond invaded his mouth, tongue dancing around, tasting everything. Butters groaned, grinding his hips around and tightly holding Kenny in place. It was so exciting, Kenny couldn't help but moan as the pleasure built inside. Butters pulled away quickly, evidently getting a hold of himself. He wiped his mouth, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry…" he said abashedly.

Kenny leaned up as far as he could with Butters still on him. "Why are you sorry? You didn't like it?"

Butters shook his head. "No…I did."

"Than what's wrong? I liked it too…"

"I didn't know what to do…"

Kenny smiled. "You were doing just fine up until you stopped! I promise, you can do whatever you like and I'm ok with it."

Butters still looked unconvinced, and Kenny pulled him back down into his face.

"Because it's you Butters…because you're the only one that I love. And I want you however you choose to give yourself."

Butters beamed brightly. "You love me Kenny!"

Kenny blushed, pushing Butters out of his sight.

"I love you too!" Butters said leaning back down. "But now there's a big part of our project that's missing! 'Cause your in my life!"

Kenny tried to smile like Butters, unsuccessfully; knowing their relationship wasn't going to be easy…especially if the wrong people found out.

"And my parents are gonna be gone for another week! Your gonna stay aren't you?"

Kenny ran his fingers through Butters hair.

"I'll stay with you for however long you want. And I'll leave if the day ever comes…"

Butters frowned. "You'll never need to lea-"

Kenny stopped him with a peck to the lips. It was easer if he didn't create false hope.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves for now."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! Review if you liked? Not a definite hapyy ending, but if you're an optimist you can believe it works out for them!**

**SELF PROMOTION: (I am shameless) I have another Kenny story in the making.(Fireworks) I think it's rather nice. My first chapter is up but I really don't know what sort of coupling to write about! If you read you could give your opinion and all that good stuff. Hope to hear from you~!**


End file.
